Marcando el territorio
by SaraRTR
Summary: Hay rumores de que Kagura y Gintoki están juntos sentimentalmente ¿Cómo reaccionará Sougo?


**Marcando territorio**

Disclaimer: Ya saben Gintama no me pertenece, es del gran Sorachi-sama.

Advertencias: Contiene OCC y ligera insinuación sexual

De ante mano gracias por seguirme en mis ideas locas, l s amo mucho 💓💓

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sougo iba llegando al parque de Kabuki-cho luego de una satisfactoria mañana de labores como capitán del 1er escuadrón del Shinsengumi...bueno en realidad fue más una mañana de intentar matar a Hijikata, de ignorar sus obligaciones, buscar a la China para medir sus fuerzas y hacer el vago, lastimosamente, para él claro, el subcomandante demoníaco del Shinsengumi tenía un buen sensor anti ataques de sádicos, y de la china no habían ni luces, es más hasta fue a la tienda que la chica frecuentaba, a ver si la encontraba, pero no, la cerda no había ido allí, y lo que es peor llegó para ser interrogado, los trabajadores creían que ella y el Danna eran novios, já que horror, el jefe y la China ¿Juntos? La gente estaba cada vez más loca, y es que de verdad nadie podría caer tan bajo y estar con una cerda salvaje, las imágenes que se creó en su mente por aquellas suposiciones hacían que él se enfermara, le dio dolor de estómago y náuseas, no podía soportarlo, dejó en claro que ellos no eran pareja y advirtió que no siguieran hablando de esa tontería, compró diez cajas de sukonbu nunca se sabía cuando las podría necesitar y se fue, escuchó como se reían las dependientas de él, no le importó porqué, lo mejor que se podía hacer en esos casos era ignorar las rarezas.

Olvidando ese pequeño percance y cansado ya de no poder matar a Hijikata y de no encontrar a la inmigrante ilegal, lo único que pedía Okita era llegar a su querida banca de siempre y tomar una merecida siesta, sentía que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, tanto estrés acumulado al no poder tener su dosis mañanera de lucha con la chica Yorozuya le afectaba el ánimo.

Llegó a la banca, se acomodó bien, se colocó su antifaz y comenzó a dormitar, después de unos minutos con su mente completamente en negro empezó a visualizar y a escuchar la voz de la joven Amanto, hasta en los sueños no lo dejaba en paz la muy maldita, no quiso darle más vueltas a la situación y se quedó dormido.

De pronto comienza a escuchar unos gritos, casualmente conocidos, se sienta y la curiosidad hace que se le disipe totalmente el sueño, levanta un poco su antifaz y al ver quienes eran los escandalosos sonríe, con la seguridad que hoy será un gran día después de todo.

La China un par de metros más allá le estaba gritando a Danna mientras lo tenía afirmado de las solapas de su traje y lo sacudía como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, decidió acercarse para rescatar a Gintoki de las garras de una cabreadísima Yato y de paso asegurar su entretenimiento.

\- Gin-chan quiero descansar-aru, no pude dormir ayer por tus ronquidos, y por tus apestosos pies y ahora además me tienes trabajando desde la madrugada, buscando un estúpido adorno para el cabello de una clienta calva que ocupa peluca, ¿Por qué no le compras el mismo? es barato, que va a saber ella, yo necesito urgente mi sueño de belleza-aru. - Kagura estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, mientras más fuerte comenzaba a tironear a Gintoki y a gritarle aún más fuerte, atrayendo a la gente de los alrededores.

\- Y para más remate Gin-chan NO HE COMIDO, PARA UNA NIÑA EN CRECIMIENTO COMO YO ES VITAL UNA BUENA ALIMENTACIÓN-ARU - Gintoki solo la miró con sus ojos de pez medio muerto, con el dedo metido en la nariz y con una apariencia de "me vale verga lo que digas".

\- Cállate ya estúpida mocosa, ni siquiera despertaste a la madrugada, desde las 10 que te intentaba despertar, pero logré sacarte de la cama casi a las 11, así que sigue buscando que en este sector del parque se le perdió el puto adorno, no tenemos dinero, retrasada acaso no recuerdas que por eso estamos buscando esa baratija, nos pagarán bien y recién ahí podremos comer - Trataba de decir calmadamente Gintoki pero al seguir siendo zamarreado de manera poco delicada se le inflamaron unos cinco venas en el rostro y cuello. - Y EL QUE HAYAS TENIDO QUE DORMIR CONMIGO ES TU CULPA, es tu culpa por destruir tu armario y parte de la Yorozuya, agradece que te he dejado dormir junto a mí, otro te habría dejado en la calle, ¿POR QUÉ NO LE PIDES ALOJAMIENTO A ALGUIEN MÁS MIENTRAS NO REPAREMOS TU ARMARIO?... SI TANTO TE MOLESTO MALDITA INGRATA.

\- Já ahora dices eso, ¿se te olvidó acaso como has rogado para que la gran Kagura-sama durmiera contigo-aru?

\- Eso no lo niego, aunque tu lo disfrutaste más. - Le dijo al recordar como se burló la alienígena de él un buen rato, antes de dormirse.

\- La gran Kagura-sama solo te complació Gin-chan.- Le dijo mirándolo como si fuera un insecto asqueroso.

\- Tu también deseabas acostarte conmigo Kagurita no lo niegues. - Le decía ya enojándose.

\- Gin-chan ya te dije que solo era por ti, para que no siguieras sufriendo, parecía que si no lo hacía ibas a morir.- Le dijo moviendo las manos dramáticamente, negando cualquier acusación de que había tenido algo de miedo, aunque sea una pequeña pisca.

-Ya, ya está bien, los dos lo necesitábamos, pero que quede claro que todo comenzó por tu culpa, y ya debes aprender a hacerte cargo de lo que causas.- Le dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo que se decían, se podría entender de una manera ambigua.

\- Además sabes que Patsuan no pudo venir con nosotros porque tuvo que acompañar a la gorila hembra al cabaret, deberías agradecerme, te salvé de atender a raritos, pervertidos y a gordos pedófilos con ganas de profanar lolis, para la otra no te cuido y te mando a ser anfitriona.- Le decía mientras chocaba su frente contra la de Kagura, ambos gruñían como animales salvajes y se enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas.

Gintoki y Kagura seguían discutiendo ajenos a los rostros extasiados de los madaos que vivían en el parque.

Sougo al acercarse e ir escuchando la discusión que tenían aquel par, sintió como si le hubieran quitado el aire de sus pulmones con un puñetazo en el estómago y le dieron unas ganas infinitas de bañarse en la sangre de Gintoki, no lo podía creer eran verdad los rumores que habían respecto a esos dos inútiles, las náuseas y demás malestares crecieron rápidamente hasta hacerse incontenibles.

Ideó un millón de formas de golpear, torturar, desfigurar, desmembrar y asesinar a Danna, cada una era peor que la anterior, lo que sentía era una sensación mil veces superior a cuando se dio cuenta que Hijikata le estaba robando la atención de Kondo-san y el amor de su querida hermana.

Sougo se sentía incómodo y muy confundido, sentía que debió haber encadenado a la chica, para que la muy perra no anduviera haciendo lo que no debía, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debía? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo entendía, ¿Por qué le importaba la chica? Más asustado debería estar por el Danna al conseguirse semejante mono de las montañas de pareja.

Se dijo que era por su deber encomendado por Kondo-san y es que ¿Qué clase de policía permitiría tal barbaridad con una menor de edad? obviamente él se encargará de dar las sanciones correspondientes, por la sociedad y por Kondo-san.

Aunque una voz en su interior se burlaba de él, y es que él, Okita Sougo, el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos, policía, capitán del primer escuadrón del tan conocido Shinsengumi (y futuro subcomandante) no tenía reparos en disparar con su conocida y fiel bazooka por las calles de Edo importándole lo mas mínimo destruir inmobiliarios y hacer huir a las personas, además de pelear y golpear a una chica de dieciséis años diariamente, teniendo el veinte años.

Pero ignorando su propio sarcasmo se convenció que lo hacía por Kondo-san y por su deber, además nadie más que él puede pelear de esa forma con ella y es que joder ella era su presa, ya la había marcado hace dos años, convencido y con la resolución destellando en sus ojos de color carmín, decidió actuar de inmediato.

Pero al ir llegando junto a ellos y ver como se seguían comportando esos Yorozuyas comenzó a analizar y evaluar las cosas fríamente, como siempre lo hacía, rápido dedujo que esos estúpidos no estaban hablando de lo que había imaginado por un momento, el alivio que sintió fue tan evidente que ahí en ese mismo instante decidió dejar de ignorar y justificar su comportamiento, porque al fin y al cabo él no era estúpido, debía aceptar lo que él y todos sus cercanos sabían consciente e inconscientemente y es que él Okita Sougo se había enamorado de esa alienígena retrasada mental, no le costaba ya aceptarlo, total después de todo nunca negó que China es linda, ella le atraía visualmente desde que se enfrentaron por primera vez.

Él, modestia aparte era increíblemente inteligente y perspicaz, además de guapo, ¿Para qué iba a negar lo obvio? Si tarde o temprano iba a terminar cediendo, por algo la había marcado como suya hace mucho tiempo, aunque haya sido como rivales al comienzo.

Tanto en el shinsengumi al ignorar por primera vez las órdenes de Kondo-san para vengarse de la China no importándole dañar a la princesa Soyo al disparar su bazooka.

Al no permitir que nadie aparte de él, la lastime como cuando en la casa de Kyuubei ese samurái egocéntrico quería golpearla.

Cuando le propuso matrimonio solo para molestarla, aún recuerda al bastardo de Hijibaka-san que lo molestó con eso por un mes, aunque no puede negar que hasta lo imaginó, sanamente claro, solo disfrutando de la desgracia ajena de ella al tener que doblegarse a él.

O esa vez que descubrió que fingía estar enferma para ver si los demás la amaban, esperen ahora pensándolo bien, ahí prácticamente le dijo que la amaba.

Se le ha declarado un par de veces a la muy perra y ella no se lo agradece, ni demuestra interés, que se ha creído, aunque recién se haya percatado de esos detalles, eso no la justificaba, pero ya verá la cerda, lo mejor que puede y que va a hacer es engatusar a su China, sí suya, ya es un hecho innegable, y es hora de darlo a conocer, Danna quedará fuera de la ecuación y la dejará arruinada públicamente para que no le quede otra opción, que ser su perra para la eternidad.

Carraspeando un poco para hacerse notar puso en marcha su plan improvisado de "Eliminar de raíz estúpidos rumores falsos de China con Danna, esa perra es mía desde que llegó a la tierra", o para abreviar "Marcando territorio".

-Buenas tardes Danna y China, que coincidencia verlos aquí y además escucharles su intimidad, tsk... tsk, no tienen vergüenza, debería arrestarlos a ambos por comportamiento poco decoroso y falta hacia la moral, aparte China tendría otro cargo más y es romper el corazón de este humilde oficial de policía al engañarme y más con el jefe, me tenías que haber esperado China cochina, como yo te he esperado ¿Qué tienen para decir en su defensa? - Sacando un par de esposas, Okita decía con una mirada y rostro todo inocente.

Gintoki al ver las esposas que sacó Sougo junto a su rostro de niño que no rompe ni un plato se exaltó un poco y es que con los años de experiencia en sadismo intensivo, sabía que detrás de esos gestos inofensivos se escondía una promesa de muerte para él, pues el perro del gobierno más joven del Shinsengumi siempre fue posesivo con su pequeña Amanto, parecía un niño molestando a su compañera de clase todo el día en el colegio para que nadie aparte de él se acerque a ella, el enamoramiento infantil es sin duda peligroso y enfermizo, primero se salvaría el pellejo y después de salir de ese embrollo le dará la charla.

Kagura se estaba preparando para darle su ración diaria de madrazos al chico, cuando Gintoki rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano, riéndose nerviosamente y sudando a mares al procesar como se escuchó su inocente discusión y al ver como les colocaban las esposas en ambas muñecas se apresuró a dejar todo claro antes que lo poco de su buena reputación se perdiera para siempre (Ignorando vilmente que todos lo tenían como un vago, pervertido y lolicon, al convivir con una menor de edad desde hace dos años sin ningún tipo de parentesco).

-Sofa-kun esto...- Sougo estaba disfrutando bastante, nunca pensó verlo tan exaltado frente suyo, definitivamente sacaría el mayor provecho de esta situación.

-Es Sougo, Danna ¿cuando dirá bien mi nombre?

-Eso da lo mismo Souchirou-kun, aquí lo importante es aclarar este mal entendido, te lo explicaré solo para que no te hagas falsas ideas de nosotros.- Le dijo llevando a la ahora esposada Kagura a una banca, sentándose junto a ella para estar más cómodos frente el policía que los miraba fijamente de pie adelante de ellos, con toda una multitud detrás chismoseando.

\- Ya Danna comience soy todo oídos, espero una respuesta no hentai, o si no...- Le dijo llevando su mano derecha a su Katana mostrándole el filo, indicándole que le metería su querida Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 en el ano.

Gintoki tragó grueso recordando la sensación de tener una katana en el trasero, nunca podría olvidar a Kusanagi ni aunque quisiera- Okita-kun todo partió ayer al comienzo de la noche, después de un gran día...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Flash back

Eran las ocho de la noche, Shimpachi ya se había ido a su casa, Kagura y Sadaharu estaban jugueteando y haciéndose mimos mutuamente ya que después de un largo día sin que algún cliente necesitara sus servicios, estaban realmente descansados y con el estómago satisfecho, porque al no tener nada que hacer fueron al cuartel de los Jouishishi a jugar al Uno y a vaciar sus provisiones alimenticias del mes, mientras Gintoki se quedó acostado en el sillón viendo a su amada Ketsuno Ana.

Cuando Gintoki se estaba despidiendo de la meteoróloga prometiendo verla mañana en la mañana, anuncian en ese canal que viene una maratón de películas de terror, en regalo de cumpleaños a Ketsuno Ana, llamando la atención de Kagura y de Sadaharu que inmediatamente fueron a sentarse frente el televisor.

-Gin-chan es una maratón-aru hay que verla.- Le decía emocionada la chica.

-No Kagura, es hora de descansar.

-Aaaa verdad se me olvidaba que eres un cobarde, que ni aunque son estas películas en honor a tu amor, no eres capaz de verlas.- Le decía con malicia, sabía que Gin-chan iba a caer en seguida en su desafío.

-Estás loca mocosa, el gran Gin-san no le teme a nada, además por Ketsuno Ana haría lo que fuera. - Le decía con una sonrisa arrogante, para luego darse cuenta, que cayó redondito en la trampa de Kagura.

-Genial Gin-chan, Sadaharu, es una noche de películas-aru - Decía emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Mientras veían la primera película Sadaharu sintió sueño y se fue a dormir, dejándolos solos y un poco inquietos con las escenas escalofriantes, cuando terminó la segunda prácticamente estaban aferrándose el uno al otro, y a la tercera ya no ocultaban el miedo que les dio.

Al apagar la televisión miraron a su alrededor verificando que todo estuviera como siempre, cuando escuchan unos pequeños arañazos y gemidos lastimeros provenientes del armario, sin dudarlo Gintoki se esconde tras Kagura chillando como niña pequeña, mientras ella toma su paraguas y dispara varias veces.

Por un instante no se escucha nada, luego del destruido armario sale una sombra colosal y se tira sobre ellos.

Era Sadaharu quién indignado se lanza a morderlos, menos mal que tiene buenos sus sentidos o sino no sale vivo.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo imbéciles? Dejen dormir al prójimo.- Gritaban Otose y Catherine desde el bar.

Gintoki y Kagura se miraron un momento tratando de reponerse del susto que habían pasado.

-Kagura-chan lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir en mi habitación, juntos, ya que quedaste sin tu armario, Sadaharu tu igual ven.

-Pero Gin-chan no queremos oler a viejo-aru ¿Verdad Sadaharu?- Le dijo ya olvidando todo su miedo anterior, siendo remplazado por la diversión al burlarse del mayor.

-Pero quién te crees maldi... quiero decir vengan les paso el futon de reserva, además no tienen opción, hace mucho frío esta noche.- Les decía con un severo tic en el ojo y una vena inflamada en el cuello.

-Pues está bien, pero solo porque lo pides amablemente-aru, te lo concederemos por esta vez simple mortal.- Se jactaba orgullosa Kagura mientras que Sadaharu asentía mientras movía su cola, su dueña de verdad que es muy divertida.

Armaron los dos futones y se acostaron a dormir, Gintoki en su futon, y Kagura junto a Sadaharu en el de repuesto, ya que el de ella quedó destruido también, menos mal que se había traído uno bien abrigador, que le habían sacado a los Jouishishi.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio absoluto, Gintoki seguía tratando de dormir, viendo con envidia como Kagura y Sadaharu dormían plácidamente bien arropados y acurrucados, se veían que estaban a gusto durmiendo abrazados.

Al sentir un sonido raro afuera de la habitación sin dudarlo se levantó de su futon y se dirigió donde estaban sus temporalmente compañeros de cuarto, quedó frente ellos e intentó acostarse al medio, solo para casi ser mordido por Sadaharu, al intentar alejar a su dueña de su lado, con la mirada le indicó que se fuera a su futon.

\- Sadaharu, déjame dormir con ustedes por favor, tengo mucho frío y escucho susurros cerca mío.- No le importó implorarle al perro, total no lo podía delatar con nadie, nadie más sabría de su cobardía.

Sadaharu lo miró con una mirada despectiva, para luego mirarlo con resignación, pasando a lástima, así que se movió para la esquina del futon de dos plazas, llevándose a Kagura entre sus patas, para que Gintoki se acueste al lado de su ama, quería que no pasara frío su dueña.

El samurái rápidamente se metió en el espacio sobrante quedando pegado a Kagura siendo abrazada por Sadaharu, se aferró a las patas del Inugami como si la vida dependiera de eso y al fin logró quedarse dormido.

Fin del flashback

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

\- Y por eso surgió este mal entendido, esa bestia rompió su armario, eso no más pasó, a mi me gustan las mujeres maduras y con grandes pechos.- Decía exageradamente alto para que la gente dejara de mirarlo como un aprovechado lolicon.

\- O hombres con mucha mayonesa, Danna todos lo hemos visto, usted está juntándose mucho con Hijikata-san ¿Quién es el seme de los dos? ¿O se turnan? - Le soltó con burla.

\- Tú...tú maldito bastardo me acabas de traumar, Kagura hoy no vuelvo a la Yorozuya, no pelees con Souchirou-kun, ni incendies la casa, ni dejes entrar a nadie que no conozcas, yo voy a recuperar mi hombría, que fue vilmente calumniada. - Le dijo mirándola seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y un viento revolvía sus cabellos, en una escena digna de la reina del drama, dejando a Kagura y a la gente mirona con unas gotas de sudor en la frente, luego de escuchar semejante cantidad de idioteces salir de una sola persona.

\- Souchirou-kun quítame las esposas necesito ir a que algunas bellas mujeres me quiten estas náuseas que me provocaron tus desvaríos.

\- Kyaaaaa Gin-san yo te ayudaré, hazme tuya ahora, así todos verán que te gustan las mujeres, sobre todo las ninjas de pelo lila, con lentes, llamadas Sarutobi Ayame, alias Sa-chan.- Apareció de la nada como solo un acosador profesional podría hacerlo, se intentó colgar a Gintoki por el cuello, pero este al estar acostumbrado a sus ataques, la recibió con una patada en la cara, esquivando milagrosamente los lentes, no quería revivir lo de la otra vez cuando se los rompió.

\- Aaaahhh suéltame maldita pervertida, Kagura-chan ayúdame.- Le gritó yendo hacia la chica Amanto, poniéndola de pie para esconderse tras de ella.

\- Kyaaaaa Gin-san sigues tan cruel y frío conmigo, NO SABES COMO ME EXCITA.- Le gritaba Sa-chan extasiada de felicidad al haber sido golpeada, fue a abalanzarse sobre su pequeña amiga, sabiendo que le entregaría a Gintoki cuando se aburriera de ser manoseada por ella.

Kagura solo se dejaba hacer, encontrando la situación tan sin sentido como todo lo era en Gintama.

\- Danna que decepción, como rechaza a esa pobre mujer, parece que era verdad que le ponen las lolis, pero si le gusta la China, esto es un delito grave, es corrupción y abuso de menores, falta a la ética y la moral, y lo que es peor apropiación de pertenencias de superior de policía, tendré que llevarlo al Shinsengumi.- Le dijo medio enfadado al ver como su futura mujer era manoseada por otra persona, no le importaba que esa persona fuera una mujer, si seguía así le cortaría las manos a esa ninja masoquista.

La ninja pervertida rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el mini-sádico que conoció hace un tiempo atrás y decidió seguirle el juego, ya que quería llevarse a Gintoki y de paso debió reconocer que la mirada del chico la asustó un poco, al ver un poco de resentimiento al verla tocar a Kagura-chan.

-¿Gin-san es eso cierto? ¿Por eso siempre me dejas a medias, toda encendida? Pensé que te hacías el difícil para que sea más sabroso, me tendré que buscar a otro que me quiera dominar. - Le dijo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, llenos de decepción mientras soltaba a Kagura para alejarse unos pasos.

Sougo estaba de verdad entretenido, no esperaba que todo saliera tan bien, su sonrisa arrogante lo delataba.

La gente chismosa comenzaba a murmurar.

 _"Siempre está con hombres"_

 _"Sí, siempre está con el vice comandante del Shinsengumi, o el comandante del Mimawarigumi"_

 _"O con el terrorista de Katsura"_

 _"O con el rey del cartón en los casinos"_

 _"Mira no más como rechazó a esa chica"_

 _"Sí, a todas las mujeres bellas que andan tras él, ni las mira, no les presta atención"_

 _"Sí, le deben gustar los hombres, la niña es como la madre de él"_

 _"Sí, que vergüenza"_

 _"Pobre niña"_

 _"Debe tener mucha paciencia, la muchachita"_

 _"Debe quererlo demasiado para aguantarlo"_

 _"No puedo creer que pensé que eran pareja"_

 _"Sí viví toda mi vida engañado"_

 _"Yo que los shippeaba"_

 _"EL HIJIGIN SERÁ MI NUEVA OTP"_

Gintoki sintió como todos hablaban de él, avergonzándose más con cada comentario que escuchaba, indignado se separó de Kagura y se dejó manosear por Sa-chan.

\- Sa-chan libérame y te demostraré lo macho pecho peludo que soy, no necesitas a nadie más que a mí maldita perra. - Le dijo indignado, por lo que decía la gente y porque su fanática número uno lo dejaría de acosar.

Sarutobi al escucharlo se sonrojó a más no poder, haciendo que sus lentes se empañaran y que su nariz casi explote en una hemorragia nasal, la más potente de su vida por cierto.

\- SIII GIN-SAN QUERIDO VÁMONOS YA.- Le gritó eufórica para sacarle las esposas en un parpadeo y tomarlo en brazos como si Gintoki fuera una princesa de Disney.

\- BAJAME ESTÚPIDA DEMENTE EL HOMBRE ES QUIEN LLEVA A LA MUJER EN VOLANDAS.- Le gritó dándole un zape, la ninja acostumbrada a sus golpes solo se puso a reír como maniática y se fue saltando con el hombre en sus brazos hacia el distrito rojo.

\- Kagura-chan sigue buscando el estúpido adorno, o no te daré de comer.- Se escuchó vagamente en el parque por la distancia que los separaba.

Los chismosos se quedaron mirando a la pareja que saltaban de techo en techo para luego perderse en el horizonte hacia la zona roja, al perderlos de vista giraron para enfocarse en los menores, total no tenían nada productivo que hacer y esto era mejor que la teleserie de las cuatro.

Sougo aprovechando que el ex Shiroyasha se había ido y que habían unos pocos testigos, puso en marcha su plan de marcar a su China.

\- Hey China Danna te abandonó una vez más, ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- ¿Qué crees sádico? Voy a romper tus estúpidas esposas y me iré a comer algo, estoy que muero de hambre.- Le dijo sobando su estómago.

\- ¿Y qué harás con el encargo? Danna dijo que no te dará comida si no encuentras el encargo.

\- De verdad que es un maldito permanentado, abusador de dulces e indefensas señoritas.- Decía entre dientes muy indignada.

\- Ya, no te desesperes te ayudaré, aparte tienes mucha suerte mi querida perra, venía de un almacén cuando los vi y la loca dueña me entregó esta cajita de sukonbu para ti, para la única persona capaz de comer esta porquería ¿Lo quieres?- Le preguntó sacando de un bolsillo de su chaqueta la pequeña cajita roja.

Kagura lo miró con los ojos brillantes y con la saliva apunto de caerse de su boca, pero luego recordó quién era la persona que se lo estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Me crees estúpida-aru? Sé que algo raro le hiciste.- Le dijo con sospecha Kagura.

\- Claro que no te creo estúpida, yo sé que eres lenta no más, y tranquila que la señora de verdad que me lo dio para ti. - Le dijo como si nada causando más desconfianza en la chica.

\- ¿Esperas que te crea?- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos resaltando sin querer sus senos en desarrollo, haciendo que el chico se distraiga por un instante.

\- Ya, maldita cerda no seas tan problemática, la señora me dijo textualmente toma dale esto a la linda chica de pelo bermellón, novia de Gintoki-san, sé que le encantan.- Le dijo recordando a las dependientas de la tienda, quienes lo incomodaron en la mañana, ahora les agradecía.

¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?- Su sorpresa fue tan grande que sin querer se lastimó sus muñecas al romper las esposas.

\- Ya China no te alteres tanto, de todas maneras es algo obvio que hayan creído eso, pero no te preocupes, se dieron cuenta que tú eres mía...- Le decía regocijándose con la imagen mental que visualizaba al proclamarse su dueño.

\- ¿PERO DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO-ARU? - Kagura ya completamente descolocada por la actitud tan OCC de su rival, se acercó tomándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta del Shinsengumi, tal cual como tenía a Gintoki anteriormente.

\- Y como magnífico dueño que soy me encargaré de alimentarte, yo cuido muy bien de mis pertenencias. - Le dijo esta vez con absoluta seriedad al verla no tan enérgica como siempre, la pobre debe tener mucha hambre ya que no lo ha golpeado todavía.

Antes que la ojiazul volviera a gritar otra vez, Sougo rápidamente sacó una caja de sukonbu para extraer una una tira de sukonbu y dárselo en la boca, logrando que momentáneamente se calme para disfrutar del glorioso sabor de su snack preferido.

-¿Quieres más China? - Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa soberbia.

\- Si-aru, aliméntame, quiero más. - Le respondió feliz al darse cuenta que su amado sukonbu no estaba alterado de alguna manera.

\- Ya di aaaaah...- Le dijo dándole otro sukonbu más, Kagura estaba tan feliz que sin reclamar obedeció al ojicarmesí.

Sonrió sabiéndose el ganador, solo esperaba que Kagura no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba.

Sougo se fue a sentar a la banca más cercana, viendo con agrado como Kagura se acercaba y no perdía de vista la caja de sukonbu que tenía en su mano, la chica quedó justo donde quería el sádico, frente sus piernas, muy cerca de él, las personas estaban casi a punto de desmayarse de la emoción al ver como interactuaban los adolescentes.

\- Ten China alcánzalo.- Le dijo burlesco al darse cuenta que Kagura ya había caído en su trampa.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo Sougo estiró un poco más su brazo, solo un poco, haciendo que Kagura tuviera que empinarse sobre el chico para atraparle la mano, el castaño alzó más su brazo para hacer que la ojiazul subiera a sus piernas y se afirmara a sus hombros.

\- China, es muy pronto todavía, aguanta un poco.- Okita solo sonreía mientras guardaba la cajita en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-Sádico no puedo aguantarlo más, lo necesito.- La Yato al tratarse de comida, no le importaba dejar de lado su gran orgullo.

-¿En serio lo necesitas?- Le preguntó con una satisfacción camuflada en seriedad.

\- Sí, yo lo necesito dentro de mí sádico, dámelo ahora.- La chica de pelo bermellón se acomodó en las piernas del ojicarmesí, llevando disimuladamente sus manos hacia los bolsillos del chico.

La gente al ver a la chica sobre el regazo del joven policía, frotándose tan apegados, diciéndose cosas obscenas y con la chica llevando sus manos a la zona peligrosa sin retorno, no lo pudieron soportar más y les salió una hemorragia nasal potente, pues fue la mejor escena de coqueteo que habían visto en su vida, y lo vieron en vivo y en directo, esos adolescentes eran tremendos, les salía la tensión y atracción sexual hasta por los poros.

\- Es todo tuyo China, tómalo.- Le dijo satisfecho al ver que su plan había resultado mucho mejor a como esperaba.

\- Gracias bastardo.- Le agradeció feliz al poder comerse su amado sukonbu.

La chica comenzó a revisar su bolsillo derecho, pero no contaba con que fueran profundos, ahora entendía porqué siempre andaba con su salsa de tabasco en todas partes.

Sougo al sentir esas manos recorriendo su pierna, no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse excitado, por lo cual tenía que hacer huir a la gente chismosa, ya que ahora tenía la certeza que la reputación de Kagura estaba acabada, y más al ver a un puberto grabando toda la escena.

Se disponía a hablar cuando la chica rozó sin querer su pene erecto, sacándole un gruñido gutural.- Aaahh China espera.- Le dijo mientras se reincorporaba un poco con ella todavía anclada a sus piernas.

Tomó su Katana y con el dedo pulgar la desenvainó un poco, dirigiéndoles a las personas que utilizó de espectadores para marcar a su China una mirada que prometía muerte, y lo que es peor una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa si no desaparecían en un segundo.

La gente como si se hubiera roto un hechizo, desaparecieron igual de rápido que cuando Shimpachi llegaba directo al baño de la Yorozuya, luego de comer el desayuno preparado por su dulce hermana Otae, o como cuando Gintoki pensó que se había encamado con Otose-san.

Al niño que estaba grabando le exigiría que le mandara el video, ya que era uno de los amigos de la China, él conocía a todos los amigos de la ojiazul, orgullosamente podía decir que conocía a todo el circulo de su chica, incluyendo a sus terroristas amigos junto a su psicópata familia, era otro punto a su favor para monopolizarla.

Al verse solo junto a su chica la tomó firmemente de las caderas y la acomodó bien en su regazo haciéndola sentir sin querer lo animado que se había puesto con su cercanía, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su estado, pero él necesitaba controlar a su Sadomaru n°1 y con Kagura sobre él era la mejor manera de acostumbrarlo desde ya para futuras escenas similares y mucho más subidas de tono esperaba.

\- ¿Sádico tienes una salsa de tabasco en los pantalones otra vez? Sácala me molesta-aru. - Le dijo la chica con desagrado, a Sougo le salió una gran gota de sudor en la frente, la chica siempre lo sorprendía con sus idioteces, pero bueno aún así lo había conquistado, de alguna manera que aún no lograba entender.

\- No China, no ando con mi botella de Tabasco, ya la ocupé toda hoy en el desayuno de Hijikata-san.- Le dijo haciéndose el loco respecto al bulto de sus pantalones, ya que una cosa era marcarla, y otra muy distinta era mostrarse como un maniático sexual, no quería asustarla, además si los Yorozuyas se llegasen a enterar lo más probable es que pidan su cabeza por haber mancillado de tal manera a su nenita.

\- Ya, ya, yaa, no te pedí que me contaras tu vida perro inútil, solo quédate quieto, que voy a sacar mi sukonbu-aru.- Le decía mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el muchacho queriéndole quitar la opción de escape.

Pero al sentarse a horcajadas del castaño la dureza que estaba en el pantalón de él se presionó directamente en su centro, causando una intensa corriente de placer que atravesó todo su cuerpo, dejándola con ganas de más, rotó sus caderas otra vez de manera inconsciente, queriendo sentir una vez más esa sensación electrizante.

El ojicarmesí ya no pudo soportarlo más y dejó salir un gemido gutural, desde el interior de su garganta, incitando aún más a la adolescente sobre su regazo.

\- No te sigas moviendo China, si lo haces otra vez no me podré contener aunque quiera.- La voz del muchacho estaba enronquecida, dándole una connotación seductora y salvaje.

Kagura al escuchar lo que dijo el joven policía, cayó en cuenta que prácticamente se estaba frotando contra el cuerpo del chico, se levantó de inmediato sonrojándose levemente.

Sougo al verla así sonrió sinceramente, de esas sonrisas que solo le daba a Mitsuba, sacó de ambos bolsillos de su pantalón las tan amadas cajitas de sukonbu y se las mostró a la de pelo bermellón.

\- Toma China, pero solo toma dos, que vamos a ir a almorzar debes comer más que solo tu comida para perro.- El chico borró su tierna sonrisa, para darle su típica sonrisa burlona.

A Kagura ni le importó ser objeto de burla, mientras hubiera comida podría soportar todo, además que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba dando el chico de ignorar lo que había sucedido.

\- Gracias sádico, eres una buena persona cuando quieres.- Le dijo sonriendo brillantemente mientras tomaba solo dos cajitas.

Sougo guardó el resto de las cajitas, para tenerla controlada por el resto del día, pues ahora tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y salir vivo en el intento.

-Ya vamos China, vamos a comprar ese estúpido adorno para tu clienta, la comida y madera para arreglarte tu armario, apurémonos.- Le dijo tomándola de la mano, mientras esquivaba la mirada de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Tú pagas?- Preguntó sin soltarle la mano, ya que se sentía reconfortante, era agradable estar así con el castaño.

\- Claro que sí pobretona, apurémonos que para hoy tengo que terminar de arreglar tu armario.

-¿Por qué haces esto sádico?- Kagura ya estaba totalmente sacada de su órbita necesitaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Te molesta?- Inquirió soltándole la mano y poniéndose frente a ella.

Kagura como respuesta lo miró intensamente mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora al chico.

-Te conozco maldito bastardo, sé que estás planeando algo.- Decía intentando leer el comportamiento del mayor.

-Me gustas Kagura, puede que tu cerebro de mosquito no lo entienda, pero igual te lo diré, tú eres mía, cuando menos te lo esperes te darás cuenta que solo puedes estar conmigo, yo soy tu único hombre.- Le dijo mirándola intensamente a la ojos para que viera su sinceridad.

Kagura lo miró estupefacta, se esperaba cualquier cosa, algo como una broma o una apuesta perdida, no le importaba involucrarse en esos asuntos, siempre y cuando hubiera comida de por medio, pero nunca se imaginó que su rival tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, rápidamente se recompuso de la impresión.

\- Já, sabía que terminarías cautivado por mí, que lástima pero no te veo como mi futuro esposo, él será un príncipe y con toneladas de dinero - Le dijo con una pose digna de una reina.

-No te hagas la loca China, yo sé que te gusto también maldita perra, si no te gustara nunca hubieras permitido que te sentara en mis piernas o tomado tu mano siquiera, pero quédate tranquila, te voy a amaestrar hasta que me reconozcas como tu dueño.

-No te lo tengas tan creído sádico, en nuestra relación yo soy quién manda.

-Así que ya aceptaste nuestra relación, así me gusta China, ya vámonos.- Le dijo poniéndose al lado de ella mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

\- Sabes sádico, no sé que siento hacia ti realmente, desde que te conozco provocas muchas emociones contradictorias en mi-aru, no sé nada de relaciones románticas, ni como debería actuar ahora, tengo muchas dudas, pero algo me dice que si es contigo estúpido chihuahua, todo estará bien.

\- Solo no cambies China, esta también es mi primera relación, así que seguiremos igual, pero nuestra relación será...mucho más íntima- Le dijo acercándose lascivamente al rostro de la ojiazul.

Kagura solo sonrió y lo empujó de un hombro.

\- Ok intentémoslo, pero luego espero que no termines llorando.-Le dijo con burla.

El chico solo sonrió satisfecho, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado.

\- Prepárate maldita cerda porque te lo aseguro, te conquistaré y apenas pueda te haré completamente mía.

-¿Sougo es una amenaza acaso?- Le dijo atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre.

-No, es una jodida promesa.- Le terminó de decir para darle un suave beso en los labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por seguir mis desvaríos, este es un one-shot, aunque estoy pensando agregarle un capítulo extra que sería el lemon, no quise incluirlo porque me salia muy forzado.

Espero publicar pronto otro one-shot, pero uno totalmente suculento, ya llevo un poco escrito solo espero tener más tiempo, estas semanas han sido infernales para mí. 😱😱

Nos leemos pronto 💋💋💋


End file.
